Emptiness
by Laugh.Away
Summary: It was such a wonderful encounter with such a beautiful girl. But will it last as long as he thought it would? Dedicated to littlebottle:D
1. An Encounter

Emptiness

Song : I Remember You by YUI

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN LCDO AND THE SONG

* * *

First of all, I would like to dedicate this songfic to littlebottle! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, LITTLEBOTTLE!

This is so late already, but luckily littlebottle still accepts late birthday presents! YEAY!

* * *

She was tall, not so thin and not so fat either. Slender legs, high heels. I couldn't stop looking at the girl sitting at the bench by the pond. She was the rose among the thorns, the sunshine of my life. Her scarlet red haired swayed as the wind blew past her, and her eyes were shining golden orbs that would make anyone fall for her. I have been going here since the past few weeks, just to look at her. I once thought of walking up to her to say hi, but I was too shy.

**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo**

**Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da**

**Hoomu kara umi ga mieru**

**Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**

_The wind is cold now_

_But I could smell the scent of that nostalgic sky_

_I can see the sea from the platform_

_It's here that I'm searching for you_

One day, she brought a violin with her. I never knew that she could play the violin. A soft, sweet melody came out and it resounded within my heart. Isn't that Ave Maria? I thought as she continued playing. With the wind blowing, she looked like an angel who just came down to earth to spread the music. I wish I had my trumpet with me so that I could play along.

On another ocassion, she came with a guy, a cerulean haired guy. He was lean but muscular and it looks like he's a violinist too. Maybe he's the boyfriend, I thought as I kept staring at the couple. They propped their violins on their shoulders and the harmony began to weaver through the air. It was a really nice tune with a calming flow.

I couldn't help but clapped when their piece ended

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" I said, still clapping.

The girl turned to look at me and a smile escaped her lips. She was so beautiful.

"I saw you several times here recently. What's your name?" She asked.

Finally! I thought to myself. She talked to me! Can you imagine that?

"Kahoko, be careful of strangers. They are not very nice people, " the cerulean guy said, pulling her hand, "let's get going,"

"Ne, Len. At least let us introduce ourselves! Please, ne, Len," Kahoko said, with pleading eyes.

"Fine, go ahead," the guy named Len replied.

"Kahoko," she said stretching out a hand to me.

"Ka..," but before I could introduce myself, Len quickly took hold of Kahoko's hand.

"No direct contact with strangers," Len commanded.

"Kazuki," I said, beaming with delight at her.

"It's really nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends, Kazuki," she said.

"That's enough. Let's get going Kahoko," Len quickly pulled Kahoko towards him and quickly marched off.

"But... " She said something else, which I couldn't catch, and disappeared with the guy.

So her name is Kahoko, I thought, but I still want to talk to her. I wanna know more. I wanna know why she is with such a cold guy. I got up and tried to look for her but she was gone.

I came back to the same place the next day, and at the same time. But she wasn't there. Maybe she'll come later. I waited for another one to two hours but she never came.

**Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa **

**Nee kikoeteru?**

_The sun surely remembers it all_

_Can you hear me?_

But I didn't give up. I came again to the same spot the next day, but she wasn't there. I was so frustrated. Just when I could get to know more about her, the cerulean guy took her away from me. The emptiness started building inside me. Nothing could ever fill it back up. Except for one thing, the girl, Kahoko.

Now the pond seemed as if it lost the most important component of the whole scenery. It seemed gloomy, and not even a whiff of her scent stayed. Not even a single strand of hair was left behind.

**Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte**

**Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta**

**Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

_You said you wouldn't show tears_

_And we waved to each other_

_We didn't say goodbye so we waved_

_And you disappeared into the sunset, I remember you_

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned to days and days began to change to months and months soon turned to years. I didn't get to see the girl anymore. She was now gone, entirely gone.

**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara**

**Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha**

**Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite**

**Sugu ni aeru I remember you**

_I'm holding back my tears, I promise_

_I have to be stronger than anybody_

_We don't need to say goodbye, when I close my eyes_

_I can see you right away, I remember you_

But, I still remember you...

* * *

Please please leave a review…^.^ .


	2. Who is it?

The concert ended with a standing ovation from the audiences. I beamed delightly at them. At the corner of my eye, I noticed my mentor, grinning from ear to ear giving me thumbs up. Wow, this is like the first time I received such response from the audience! I lowered my trumpet from my lips and slowly bowed. I turned walked to the back stage.

"Sugoi! Hihara-kun!" said my manager, clapping his hands in front of my face. He was the one who arranged all my concerts and world tours. He's one of the people that I have to rely on, without him, I won't be able to be who and what I am right now.

"Thank you so much," I said smiling with joy. My dream was accomplished! I finally get to stand on the stage of Vienna's biggest concert hall! I didn't expect to get this far but with the support of my family, friends and especially my mentor, anything will be possible.

After the curtain call, the lights were back on and the audiences came spilling out of the main door. I quickly approached the orchestra that had accompanied me and thanked them.

"You deserve it Hihara-kun, your performance was really splendid," the conductor said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was a very strict conductor, wanted perfection in every song, but when he smiled at me, it was warm and passionate.

"Ahh, you guys were awesome too! Without the orchestra, I would be nothing!" I replied, laughing. "I never imagined that I would meet such amazing people like you guys! So thank you, minna-san!"

The orchestra thanked me back and I went back to pack my things.

It has been 3, no, 4 years since that encounter with the redhead. I wonder if I will be able to meet her somewhere, by chance. Her name was.. What was her name again?

"What? Is there something you forgot, Hihara?" My manager appeared behind me and I realised that I have been thinking out loud.

"Uhh, it's nothing," I replied, waving his concern away.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside the hall," my manager said as he patted my shoulder and left.

I shook myself out of my reverie and quickly packed my things. Another concert tomorrow.. It'll be so tiring.. I was about to go when a familiar voice startled me.

"Hey, Kazuki! Remember me?" The voice said.

I quickly turned around, surprised and delighted at the same time. It was the thing that could fill the emptiness inside my heart. The only thing that would make my life complete. It was her. I pinch myself to check if I was dreaming, but no, this is reality. For a second, I thought I would die of happiness.

"It's you! The girl from the other day!"

She let a soft giggle and said, "You remember my name, right?"

I froze in my place. I forgot her name! Oh shoot!

Noticing the change in my expression, she heaved a sigh and said, "Maybe it's because we haven't introduce ourselves properly." She held out her hand and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Hino Kahoko. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hihara Kazuki, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said as we shook hands. The feel of her soft and warm skin against mine made me blush a shade of pink. "Where's that blue haired guy who was with you last time? Is he your boyfriend?"

"He has meetings to attend to so he couldn't accompany me here and ahh, don't get it wrong, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a very close friend of mine. Well, you can call it best friends." She replied, waving her hands in front of me.

"But the way he treated you was so.. He was so protective! Too protective I should say!" I said, making gestures with my hand.

"You see, he confessed to me once, but I turned him down and I said that I had someone else here," she said placing her hand on her chest, indicating her heart. "After that he became so protective about me, I have no idea why.."

"Uh, okay that's weird," I said, scratching my head.

"He's really unpredictable."

I realised my manager was waiting outside the hall. "Ahh, gomen ne Hino-san! I gotta go!"

"Okay then, goodbye! It was nice talking to you!" She said as she waved at me.

"Nice talking to you too! Ja matta ne, take care!" I waved back and quickly dashed outside. I got inside the car and I realised my heart was beating fast. OMG! I just talked to her! Can't believe it!

"What took you so long, Hihara?" It was my manager asking. He seem to be somewhat irritated.

"Gomen ne, sorry to keep you waiting. I was talking to an acquaintance," I replied, settling myself to a comfortable position.

I smiled to myself the whole time on our way back to the hotel. It was such a beatiful encounter with such a beautiful girl.

But.. Who is that someone in her heart?

Well, who do you want it to be?

* * *

REVIEW :D


	3. Realization

Here it is, people! Another chapter! Before that…

Little bottle : Who do you want it to be.. hmmm..well it's more of a rhetorical question, I think..

Kazuki-senpai : Wait and see :D :D

* * *

Realization

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Who could it be? It's still so early! The bell rang again and I quickly got up to attend to the guest.

"Hai! I'm coming!" I walk towards the door open, dragging my legs lazily while rubbing my morning eyes. I flung the door open. "Doushita, no?" I said still rubbing my eyes. I couldn't really see who it was but it's probably just one of the employees working here.

"Hihara-san!" a feminine voice said.

"How did you know—" I was cut short when I saw the person. It was Hino Kahoko. My eyes immediately flew open. Her pink dress really suited her crimson hair and it reflects her personality. I should admit that she made my heart flutter.

"Hi—Hino-san!" I said, feeling both surprised and confused, "How did you know where I stayed?"

She let out a giggle and said, "Haha, that, you don't have to know. Nothing so interesting as to invite you for a dinner today! Len and I are going back to Japan tomorrow so I really hope you could come."

"I don't have any concerts to attend to today, so, of course! Meet you in the lobby, okay!" I said, enthusiam and excitement written all over my face. I could feel myself blushing so I immediately excused myself.

"Ah okay, meet you in the lobby at five! I won't stay any longer so see ya later!" she said and quickly turned on her heels, her back facing me and started walking. I was about to close the door when I heard her saying my name.

"Matte kudasai, Hihara-san!"

"Doushita no? Hino-san?"

She walked over to me and leaned over my shoulders, her mouth near to my ears. I could already feel myself blushing wildly. _Why does she smell so good? And she's sooo soft..! What are you thinking about, Kazuki!_ I quickly waved away the thoughts when she suddenly whispered to my ears.

"Wear your best suit, Kazuki" she whispered and quickly left without saying another word. Her heels make loud noises and it echoed through the hallway as she ran, her pink dress fluttering. I didn't even have to touch my cheeks to see if I was blushing, my face were feeling so hot already!_ Never in my life have I ever met a woman so beautiful! And she called me by my name! I feel like the luckiest man on earth!_

"Oooohhh boy.. you're blushing, " a voice said. I quickly raised my head to see who it was. A man in his early forties was standing in front of me, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Annoo…" I tried to reply but no words came out.

"You're in love," He said again as he stifled a laughter, "Just promise yourself not to break her heart."

"Aa—Arigatou," I said, scratching the back of my head. _Break her heart, huh? A gentleman like me would never do that._ "I shall excuse myself,"I said, trying to be as formal as I could, as I placed my hand on the door handle, about to close the door.

"Have a great day."

"Thanks." I closed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to calm myself down. I hope I don't lose my cool later, it'll be very embarrassing, I thought as I prepared myself.

* * *

I swear I would blow the candles anytime now. I really loved blowing candles especially on my birthday, where my parents would buy me a birthday cake and the whole family would celebrate. But this time, the candles were held by candle holder which has classic designs decorated along its length, making it look so elegant. Its presence made the dinner all the more romantic.

"Hihara-san, is something the matter?"

Her beautiful and angelic voice shook me out of my reverie. I lifted my face and met her gaze. Her face look even more stunning with the light from the candle illuminating her face, especially her cheeks. " Ahh, it's nothing really!" I said, waving away her concern.

"I see," she said and we continued eating in silence. I didn't dare to talk to her for I might mess up. In our silence, I could hear the soft chattering of the other customers, the soft clanging of the spoons and forks and the tapping of the waiter and waitress' heels against the floor. _This silence is killing me!_ I thought as I scopped up the frozen soufflé from my plate and popped it in my mouth. I stole a glance at her, she even looked cute while eating.

"So, Hino-san," I said, breaking the unnerving silence between us.

"Yes, Hihara-san?"

"I was wondering, who was that guy you said you loved?"

"The guy I loved?" she asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Uh yeah, the reason why you turned Tsukimori down."

She paused for a bit and placed her fork on her plate. Her face showed no expression and I began to feel uneasy. Not because of her presence or her expression, but because of her answer waiting at the other side of the tounge, ready to escape from her lips.

"Oh that," she fixed her gaze on me, and I could feel myself blushing for the hundreth time today. "I just made that up. Len is my bestfriend. If he becomes my boyfriend, wouldn't that be awkward?"

Oh, so that's the reason. Provides me with a bigger chance to have her. "I don't exactly know how you feel but—" My sentence hung in mid air when I noticed the change of expression in her delicate face. Her jaw dropped and I could see that she was surprised, not at me, but at something behind me. I turned and instantly saw it.

"Len!"

"How many times do you plan to run away from me, Kahoko?" He shot an icy glare at her. "How many more times do you plan to run away from your very loyal husband?" Silence immediately ruled. All eyes were on our table. Tsukimoris's voice clearly attracted everyone.

It was him. The cold guy from the other day. The guy named Tsukimori Len. When he noticed me, he shot a deadly glare at me and smirked. "And how many more times do you plan to cheat on me?" His tone clearly shows – He demands for a reasonable answer.

So all she told me was a lie? Or was it?

Words are dangerous, they could hurt more than the most fatal injuries and give more joy than the sweetest candy, but love is more dangerous still.

* * *

YAY! REVIEW :D


	4. Shattered

Shattered

"Len!" Hino quickly rose from the chair, pushing it backwards as the legs of the chair screeched against the ceramic floor, drawing everyone's attention. Despite her high heels, she caught up with Tsukimori, who was halfway to the door, within seconds, pulling on his sleeves. Ignoring her, Tsukimori yanked his hand back, making her lose her grip, and continued walking.

"Hi—Hino san!" Hihara immediately rose from his seat when one of the waiters handed him the bill. Without looking at the amount, he fished his wallet from his pocket and dropped in some cash. He quickly raced after the two of them, who had already reached the entrance.

"Let me explain! Len!" He could hear Hino's shouts of despair ringing in his ears. He pitied her, but at the same time, the trust that he had built with her had been broken down to pieces. He had doubts on whether he should trust her, whom he knew only for just a few days, or trust Tsukimori, whom he know only as a violin prodigy.

"Hino," Tsukimori tried to soften up a bit for her despite the swelling rage that he had been holding back. "What is there to explain? Everything's been clear as crystals," he said as he turned on his heels to face Hino. She herself was taken aback by his words and fell a few steps backward. Her once controlled breathing had now turn into short, exhausted gasps as tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, leaving little puddles.

"I—I,"Hino tried to speak but no words came out. She felt herself bite her tongue. All that Tsukimori said had been true, and she was not a great liar and couldn't come up with cover up stories.

"Hino-san!" By the time Hihara reached the two of them, silence befell. The two of them were just staring at each other. He couldn't really see Hino's face since her back was facing him. But he could see that Tsukimori's expression had soften up a little. He heaved a mournful sigh and advanced towards Hino, about to place his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Hino-san, are you al—"

"I have never liked you!" She blurted out, right in front of Tsukimori's face. Tsukimori's eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped open. He was frozen at his spot, unable to react. Hihara's hand jumped right before touching her shoulder and took a few steps backward. "I—I never had feelings for you!" She hesitated for a while but had successfully spat out the words. By passers who had been looking at the violin prodigy immediately averted their gazes at the red head but quickly walked away for they knew that it was a normal thing for Hino Kahoko to hang out with other guys when Tsukimori Len isn't around. Everyone knew that.

_I never had feelings for you! _The words rang like a loud bell in his mind, shaking him to reality. He quickly responded. "What—I thought.. Kahoko? Why?" Tsukimori gulped. It was clear that he was unable to accept her words. Not just that, but also the fact that she had been lying to him. He felt thousands of sharp blades stabbing him right through his chest. Unable to bear the searing pain, he felt himself clutching his chest with his left hand as he clenched his right fist until his knuckles turn white.

"I was—" Hino, realising what she just said, quickly put a hand over her mouth. _Wait! NO, that's not true!_ But before she could take back her words, Tsukimori turned his back towards her.

"Very well then, " he said, wiping the tears that were about to well up in his eyes, "actually, I've known the truth since a few years ago, even the news said so. At first, I considered that a gossip and you were denying it too. So I thought I could trust you." He cleared his throat before speaking again, "But it became clear to me when I saw you flirting with that purple haired flutist, Yunoki Azuma. It really hurt at first but I told myself to believe your reasons. I was wrong. Next, you took a trumpeter, Hihara Kazuki, out for a dinner, a candlelight dinner."

Hino was shocked when she heard him call her Hino. Hino and not Kahoko or Kaho. "Len.. I.. I love you! It's true, really! I was—"

"I'm sorry, Hino. I had been such an ignorant husband who placed my career first before anything else. Probably the reason why you did this was because you lack my attention and care. I deeply apologise, Hino-san. If this can make you happy, I'll let you free. But promise me you'll find another love, someone whom you think takes care of you better that I do." It was such a pain when he said those very words.

_He wants a divorce. A DIVORCE. _Hihara stood there rooted to the ground. He couldn't believe what Tsukimori just said. _So Hino Kahoko is a.. Is that even true? _But what he heard from Tsukimori seemed to be true. If he had lied, Hino would have strongly objected. He could hear the heels of the lad's shoes tapping on the ground as his silhouette started to disappear into darkness.

The redhead couldn't hold her tears anymore and fell on her knees. Hihara made no effort in helping her. _It can't be possible.. I can't possibly fall in love with someone like her_, he thought as he quickly walk past her and out to the streets, leaving the girl sink deep into her own sins.

**It's better to be alone than to have your heart broken**

The next day's newspaper?

**Headlines :**

**The Violinists – A divorce?**

* * *

****REVIEW :D


	5. Vow Hino, Vow to Me

Vow Hino, Vow to Me

"Forgive me, Hihara-san." She paused, then added, "Kudasai." She was whimpering, the feel of her pale and frail fingers wrapping around my hand felt really cold. I could hear her whimpers turn into louds sobs and her shoulders were shaking violently. She raised her head, her eyes looking directly at mine. I fixed my gaze on her. I tried to search for heaven in her eyes, the laughter, the smile. But the only thing I could find was hell. It was as if she had been dragged down by her sins.

"Hino-san, I'm dreadfully sorry but how could I ever forgive you, you— you lied," I replied, my voice a sharp pang to her heart. I tried to forget about everything but I just couldn't. She told me Len was her bestfriend, when he's actually her husband. She made me fall for her over and over again, and the lie was just too much. I was in love, and when I thought I was going to have her… she didn't turn me down, she didn't slap me on the face or anything like that but… she.. she deceived me.

"I— My deepest apologise, Hihara-san, I was very… lonely," She said, looking once again to my eyes. I didn't avoid her gaze, I just kept staring at her. Lonely.. lonely, huh. It reminds me of…

**Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda "Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da daikirai da"**

_The midnight song I cried out went "In reality, I don't like being alone... I truly hate it" _

**omotai jiyuu wo hikizutte aruiteta ****  
****wakare ga kuru tabi sora ga toozakatte yuku you ni mieta**

_I've walked dragging a weighty freedom along, each time separation would come, it seemed as though the sky would sink back._

**Mayonaka no uta wa sakebu yo "Boku hontou wa boku hontou wa sabishikatta"**

_The midnight song I cry out goes "In reality, I... in reality, I... was very lonely"_

"Do you.. Actually love him?" I asked.

"Tsukimori? I love him so much I couldn't explain it," She said. More tears started to flow out of her eyes, gathering themselves at her chin, forming a giant tear drop as it descended down to the ground, and broke apart.

"Then why?"

"I told you already. I was lonely, he was very busy with his work and all. I need someone to love me, care for me."

"But, you never know. He might be longingly for you eventhough he's working. You don't know how much he actually misses you right? It's the same. You thought you were the only one suffering, but that's not the truth," I symphatised her, but deep inside, somehow I wanted to punch her on the face for cheating on her own husband.

"I—" Hino opened her mouth, tried to speak but no words came out.

"I'm sure he missed you. But with you cheating on him, wouldn't that add more wounds, wouldn't that make the pain even more unbearable?" I asked again, trying my best not to hurt her feelings.

"That's—That's partially true," she replied, her head bowed low.

"Partially true? How so?" I inquired, looking confused. I should admit that I was pretty confident with my words.

"Len-kun might or might not miss me," she said again, guilt enveloped her words.

"He was crying when he met you. If he didn't care at all, why would he even bother meeting you?"

"He—He wanted a divorce!" Her voice raised in consternation but I tried my best to calm down.

"He was testing you. He wanted to know if you still wanted him. Isn't it common sense? If you really loved him, wouldn't you go chase him? If you don't, why bother? He would mean nothing to you, am I not right?" I shot back at her, hoping that she will realise her own doings.

She paused for a little while, her face now facing mine, and her jaw dropped slightly. "You're… right.. I guess."

Without thinking twice, I grabbed her vulnerable wrists tightly and dragged her with me.

"Hihara-san, where are we going?" she asked, quickening her steps as she tried to keep up her pace with me.

"Somewhere," I said, turning to look at her, "Somewhere we could spend the night, but just this one night." I could feel her wrists relaxed slightly as soon as the words escaped my mouth.

"Really?" the tears that had once stained her cheek immediately dried up. Her lips curved into a little smile.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, facing her. "But promise me, promise me. Go back to Tsukimori-kun, and apologise, after this of course," I said as my hands began to move towards her face, cupping it carefully, afraid that it would break with one wrong move.

"Arigatou, Hihara-san! Ari—" her sentences was cut when I smashed my lips on hers, for a quick kiss.

I pulled away and said, "Promise me. Just promise me. Vow to me."

"Hai, I will,"and with that, she smiled. It was the best smile I had ever seen. It doesn't look like it's fake but whatever happens… whatever happens.. I'll still love her, and this is for her own good.

"Let's go, to the Danube, where we could gaze at the night stars," I said and dragged her along with me. "Next time I see you, I want you to be with Tsukimori."

**taiyou no mabushisa ni kakikesarete mo ****  
****saa hata wo furou ka kata wo kumou ka tada utaou ka doredemo ii yo ****  
****wakeaeru kimi ga iru ka inai ka dakeda yo**

_Even if it is erased by the blazing sun _  
_Come on, you can always either wave a flag, go on each other's shoulders or just sing something __  
__It's just a matter of whether there's someone to share it with or not_

* * *

YAY! Another chapter! And this is the final chapter so I do hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I appreciate your feedbacks and reviews. Special thanks to those people who had read and/or reviewed this story! THANK YOU!

I wanted to give you guys the link but it didn't work! WAAAA!

If you wanna listen to the song, it's called Mayonaka no orchestra by Aqua Timez cause i didnt put in full lyrics in this chapter. IT'S A GOOD SONG I TELL YOU! LISTEN TO IT!:D :D :D

And… The last but not the least..

REVIEW!:D :D :D I'd be super happy! :D :D :D


End file.
